The present invention relates to a method and apparatus to measure the high temperatures such as are encountered with coke oven flue walls and more particularly to a method and apparatus for measuring the radiant energy emitted by a flue wall through use of a probe inserted into the flue.
Coke oven flue temperatures are not only needed for the development of an effective heating control system, but also for the daily operation of the ovens.
Prior methods of obtaining this temperature information have not been efficient enough to gather this data at a frequency necessary to fulfill these needs.
Some of the prior art methods and apparatus of gathering coke oven flue temperatures involve the sighting of a hand-held optical pyrometer through the flue port of the top of the flues. This measures only the bottom temperatures. Other methods which have been used to probe the battery in order to obtain full vertical temperature profiles have involved cumbersome apparatus which has interfered with coking operations and has required laborious efforts in order to set up. Moreover this apparatus used sensing devices which could not be or were not adequately cooled, and were often too complicated or fragile to be practical as an everyday useful tool.